Never Ending Wrath
by VegetaGokuLover
Summary: 1 year after Goku defeated Buu, everythings great. Until Goku enters a tournament, and finds out a villain that he faught is fighting in it!! Who is it? And will Goku beat him in the championship?


Never Ending Wrath  
  
By Sailorlisa99@cs.com  
  
The wind rustled over the forest. The only words you could hear in the night was "Arise Shenlong!" A giant,yet powerful, dragon hovered over the dark sky. "I may grant you one wish....." the dragon said, looking down at the tyrant who was about to ask a wish. "I wish," the tyrant whispered,"to be the strongest being in the universe..."  
  
All of the sudden, the dragon shown a radiant gold glow. In an instant, the tyrant became powerful. He could feel this new power flowing in his veins. "Your wish has been granted..." and with those words, the defiant dragon was gone. "Lord....Freiza...?!" one of the henchmen said, staring at disbelief and shock at their leader. Freiza smiled. "Now my wrath will begin.."  
  
The sun was shining beautifully, and there was a mild breeze. It was a great day for training. Goku was outside, getting ready to fly over to Kame's Tower for some training in the Hyberbolic Time Chamber. It was 1 year after Buu tried to dominate the earth, and Goku felt like training. Besides, there was going to be a tournament the next day, and he was finishing up last minute sparing. He ascended off the ground and started on his way to Kame's Tower. Deep down inside, he was very excited about the tournament. He wanted to win, and he knew no other person would stand a chance against his Super Saiyin powers. As he was getting closer, he noticed something unusual in a nearby forest that he just couldn't ignore. "What could it be?" Goku thought, as he sank into the woods. He reached out to the mysteriuos object. It was some sort of armor...that looked familiar somehow. Goku tried to figure out howand why it looked so recognizable. Then he finally figured out why it looked so familiar. It was a part of Freiza's armor...but what was it doing here? Wasn't Freiza destroyed? Hadn't Trunks destroyed him many years ago? Stunned, Goku picked up the peice of armor, and once again set off to Kame's Tower.  
  
When he finally reached there, Mr. Popo and Dende looked at him, surprised. "Hey guys.." Goku said, noticing the stunned look on their faces. He continued, "I came to do some training for the tournament tomorrow,..and I was wondering if I can go inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber..." Dende smiled. "Ofcoarse you can..follow me,...but oh don't you want to eat something before you go in?.." Goku smirked. "Sure!" He said, gratefully, for he hadn't eaten in about a couple of hours.  
  
Once Goku had eaten a good meal, he stood up and walked his way over to the 'Chamber. The only noises he could hear when he walked in was the heavy door shut behind him. He looked around. He could tell no one trained there for along time. He began walking farther and farther out to the white nothingness that stood before him. It began getting heavier, and more difficult to breathe. But he was used to it. After all, this was the room he had spared in with Gohan before the Cell Games.  
  
He desperately wanted to win the tournament the next day. In fact, he had to win. If he won, he would be considered the strongest being in the world. A title that was very familiar to him, but he wanted to show the world that. Not only that, he would win a big trophy with his name engraved in gold. Not only because of those prizes that he wanted to win, but it was just his pride. In his veins, his pride and saiyin blood flowed. He wanted to win becuase of his desire. His saiyin desire. He stared punching as fast as he could, and started doing kamehamehas to the wall so it would bounce back to him. He quickly dodged it, and stared doing spirit bombs. This continued for hours and hours, but Goku knew that he couldn't stop. If he stopped now, he would destroy his chances of winning. He knew that Vegeta wasn't that far away from him. Vegeta had grown alot stronger since the Cell Games, and for this Goku worried. What if Vegeta was stronger than him? Trying to shrug the thought away, he coninued to train but this time doing destruco disks.  
  
After alot hours, Goku decided that it would be enough for the day. He said goodbye to Dende and Mr.Popo and began for his house. He was very thrilled for the competition the next day, and wondered if everyone else was too. As he landed on his front lawn, he noticed he had just sensed a very strong powerlevel. One that he had never felt before. Trying not to worry about this, he stepped inside his comfortable home. Goten ran up to him. "Hi daddy!" Goten said, his eyes full of merriment. "Hi Goten. Hey, do you happen to know whats for dinner?" Goku said, rubbing his stomach as if he hadn't eaten in ages. "I dont know..but hey dad, I hope you win tomorrow in the tournament."Goten said enthusiastically. Goku smiled. "Thanks son..where's your mother?" Goku continued, walking into their kitchen. "You know", Goku replied,"I wonder if Vegeta's going to enter the tournament tomorr-" Before Goku had a chance to finish, Chi Chi came screaming into the room with a dissapointed Gohan behind her. "Please mom. I just want to enter the tournament..." Gohan, who was now about 19, said. Chi Chi gave him a reaproachful look. "How many times do I have to tell you Gohan? If you enter the tournament you'll have to miss school tomorrow and you have your final exams! The answer is defenitely no." Chi Chi replied, in a tone of voice that was final. "Aw c'mon Chi Chi, let Gohan enter the tournament..I mean he could make up the tests that he missed right?" Goku suggested, but one look at Chi Chi's fuming face made Goku go silent very quickly. In fact, Goku wished he didn't say that. "What do you mean Gohan could just miss a day of school and make up his tests!!!?? His education is very important!!" Chi Chi screamed furiously. "Alright, Alright,..I'm sorry.." Goku said uneasily.  
  
That night, Goku had a very peculiar, yet small dream. Goku was running through this black tunnel. He didn't know what he was running after from, or why he was running. After he thought that he was in this room by himself, a shadowy figure lay before him. It was crossing it's arms. It soon spoke. "Hello Goku. Nice to see you again.." It said, in a voice that was almost too familiar. The figure soon became clear. It was Freiza! "You...." Goku whispered harshly. Freiza smiled. "Listen Goku, I will prevail this time. This time...I will win...and you will lose..I'd watch it if I were you.." Freiza commented cooly. Then he smiled evily. He only said three more words. "I will win...." Then he dissapeared.Goku woke up breathing hard and sweating. Was it a sign? Could Frieza really be back?  
  
Goku was woke up by the bright morning sun. The cheerful birds were singing outside and the clouds were floating on the blue sky. It was a perfect day for a tournament. Goku ascended to the kitchen where he found Gohan, Chi Chi and Goten already eating their breakfast. No one spoke much except acouple of words of "Good Luck." that came from Goten. As soon as Goku was done with breakfast, he set off for the Stadium in which the tournament would be. Since the stadium where the battle would be is the same one as the World Martial Arts Tournament was acouple of years ago, Goku would have no trouble getting there. As he soon saw the stadium ahead, he began to descend towards the arena. His heart racing, he landed infront of the registration desk. "Your name plase." The person asked him with a flat tone of voice. "Oh..sure. It's Goku." Goku said, smiling. The person looked up at surprise. "Oh my gosh! Your Goku? I can't beleive it! Its been so long since I've seen you in a tournament...I just can't beleive it's you! Good luck!" Goku looked at him blankly. "Thanks.." Goku said, then looked at the registration sheet to check if anyone he knew was entering the tournament. Once he couldn't find anyone's name, he started walking towards the stadium. But he took one more glance towards the registaration sheet. He could've sworn he saw the name Freiza...  
  
Goku entered the stadium. It was filled with people. As Goku took more steps,he realized the crowd was cheering. Goku smiled...but then frowned as he realized they were cheering for,the one and only, Hercule Satan. Goku walked past Hercule with no desire of getting his autograph like everyone else who was crowding around him. Goku went into the room where all the fighters would wait there turn to fight. Goku just couldn't wait. He had to win. He just had to. He just sat back on the chair,relaxed. He had no intention of watching any of the other fights. But that quickly changed when the announcer said,"Alright. Let the tournament begin! Our first competitors are Hercule vs.Anomynous." Goku was puzzled. Why would anyone diguise their name? "Maybe the person didn't want his idenity revealed...but why?" In about 2 seconds, there was already a winner! The annoncer cried,"We have a winner! Its Anomynous! He has beaten the World Champion Hercule!" At that, Goku wasn't surprised. He knew anybody could've beaten Hercule, but the Z fighters were the only ones with the strength to it. Obviously, this "Anomynous" was different than everyone else. "Maybe, "Anomynous" should be someone to worry about..." Goku thought. "Anomynous" walked into the waiting room. "Anomynous" obviuosly was very secretive. Goku noticed this because he was wearing a black robe. You couldn't see any part of his body except his eyes. Goku had enough of trying to figure out who "Anomynous" was and why he was here. So Goku walked up to "Anomynous". "Hello. My name is Goku." Goku said politely, holding up his hand. "Anomynous just stared at him. Goku observed that "Anomynous's" eyes were very cold..but something about his eyes..it was so familiar...  
  
"Anomynous" then, without saying anything, walked away. Goku knew something wasn't right...why did "Anomynous" seem so famaliar? Goku was sure he had never seen him before. But yet...maybe he had..  
  
About an hour later, Goku was getting restless. He had no idea that this many people would enter this tournament. As he sat there with his arms folded, he began to think more about this "anomynous." "Man,...why am I thinking of anomynous so much? It's just...something about him...His eyes...his eyes really creep me out..I've seen his eyes before...but where?" Goku was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Anomynous was staring at him.  
  
Goku continued to think. "Well, I know one things for sure.."Anomynous" sure is mysterious...man..I just got to find out who he is!" Goku quickly stood up. But before he could make his way to Anomynous, a voice in back of him said,"Your such a weakling Kakarot, really." Goku knew that voice..infact, he knew it too well...He turned around. Just as he suspected it was Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta! What are you doing here? I didn't think that you were in this tournament!" Goku said, somewhat shocked that Vegeta was in the tournament. Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked. "Ofcoarse I was going to be in the tournament. What else would I do anyway? Sit at home and do nothing?" Goku shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway," Vegeta continued," in about 5 minutes I'm going to fight this guy called..what was it? Oh yeah, Anomynous.." Goku froze. He couldn't believe Vegeta was going to actually fight Anomynous! Vegeta noticed that Goku had a worried expression on his face. "Lighten up Kakarot. I'll beat this "so called" Anomynous with no problem." Vegeta said confidently. Goku then turned seriuos. "Listen Vegeta," Goku said,"Just be careful..there's something about this Anomynous guy..." Vegeta continued to smirk. "Aww, so Kakarot is worried about this "Anomynous". Trust me, I'll win. Listen Kakarot I got to go. My fight is starting. Anyway, see you at the finals." And with that, Vegeta started walking towards the ring. Goku was very uneasy. He knew that if Vegeta wasn't careful..he would lose the match.  
  
Vegeta walked up to the stadium ring and crossed his arms. Anomynous walked to the ring too. Vegeta beamed. "Listen," Vegeta said to Anomynous,"I just want to say that you will lose and I will win. But besides that I just want to say good luck..you'll definetly need it." Vegeta noticed that he could only see Anomynous's eyes. As soon as Vegeta saw them, shivers went up and down his spine. Vegeta knew that he'd seen them before. There was no doubt about it. Even though Vegeta couldn't see Anomynous's face, he could tell he was smiling. "Well then,..let's begin." Anomynous said, and you could tell that he was trying to disguise his voice..but Vegeta noticed that the voice was very taunting.  
  
Vegeta and Anomynous charged at eachother. Vegeta was very surprised that Anomynous could fly. Vegeta started punching Anomynous rapidly. But every punch Anomynous blocked! Vegeta was upset. "How could a mere weakling block all my punches?" Vegeta thought. Anomynous all of the sudden pucnhed Vegeta in the face! Vegeta was dazed for a second, but that gave Anomynous enough time to punch him again this time in the stomach! Vegeta fell to the ground hard.  
  
Goku was very worried about Vegeta. He told him to be careful...but ofcoarse he knew Vegeta would never listen to him. That's just the way Vegeta was...Goku knew that Vegeta's pride went first.  
  
Vegeta slowly got up. He was very suprised of Anomynous's power. Vegeta got in a fighting pose. Vegeta wasn't going to give up that easily. Vegeta charged at Anomynous and both fighters started kicking and punching. Vegeta ws so shocked that Anomynous was this powerful. He thought Anomynous would just be a mere weakling. All of the sudden, Anomynous punched Vegeta really hard in the stomach again! Vegeta cried out in agony. "Man...who is..this guy?" Vegeta thought painfully, as he clutched his stomach. Vegeta soon shook off the pain and headed toward Anomynous once again. Anomynous and Vegeta both kicked and punched eachother rapidly. Vegeta couldn't help but notice that Anomynous's fighting technique seemed familiar...  
  
The fight raged on. Goku knew this was going to be a good fight, but...yet..he was worried. He knew that Vegeta would have to try his hardest to win this fight...  
  
Vegeta soon tried punching Anomynous, but Anomynous was way to fast! Vegeta murmured under his breath. "Well then," Anomynous said,"Looks like I'm not as weak as you said I was...Actually, to tell you the truth I'm stronger than you.." Vegeta got angry. "Your not stronger than me! I'm just taking it easy on you. If you want to see my real power than fine." Vegeta had enough. Vegeta started powering up to SSJ. But ofcoarse he didn't stop there. He soon powered up to SSJ2. When Vegeta stopped powering up, he smirked. "Now, lets see you beat this." Vegeta put his two hands together and cried,"Final....Flash!" The beam quickly went towards Anomynous. As the blast went towards Anomynous, Anomynous laughed. Finally the blast engulfed Anomynous. Smoke filled the entire ring. Vegeta was pretty confident. He knew there was no way that Anomynous could've survived that blast...then..why did Anomynous laugh before the blast hit him? Vegeta was very puzzled at this. Finally, the smoke cleared. But not only was Anomynous still standing, there was even a scratch!  
  
Anomynous laughed. "Aww...you think that little blast could destroy me? Well...think again." And with that, Anomynous charged toward Vegeta. But then stopped when he was feet away from him! Vegeta was very puzzled. Why did he stop? Anomynous smirked. "Listen Vegeta, I had fun playing our little game, but the game is over. Sorry that this fight was short but you know how these things are." Vegeta couldn't handle it. He knew that voice..he knew that fighting technique,..he knew that taunting voice that haunts him every day...it was- "Now, I'll share a little secret with you Vegeta." Anomynous said. Vegeta knew what he was going to say. Then Anomynous said in a voice that only Vegeta could hear,"I'm Freiza..." Vegeta looked at him shocked, but he knew thats who Anomynous was all along. Without aother word, Anomynous did a strong blast to Vegeta! Vegeta landed outides of the ring, badly injured. The announcer was astonished. "Well, thats it! Anomynous wins!" Everyone started cheering. Goku looked towards the ring with worried eyes. "Oh man...Vegeta lost? Then this must mean that Anomynous is extremely powerful...I hope Vegeta's alright..."  
  
An hour later, Vegeta went to the mini hospital there in the tournament, and Goku breezed through all of his fights. He soon beat the person in the semi-finals and he knew he would be in the finals. But ofcoarse not all was good. On the other side of the tournament, Anomynous flashed by through all his fights too. So, he too would be in the finals. There was an intermission before the final match would begin. Goku decided to go visit Vegeta and see how he was doing. For Vegeta was in very bad shape. Goku quickly but quietly tiptoed his way towards the room where Vegeta was in. He knew there would be reporters around and he didn't feel like being interviewed. All he cared about, at that moment, was to see if Vegeta was ok.  
  
Goku walked into the room. Vegeta was lying down on one of the hospital beds. Goku looked at him with concerned eyes. "So Vegeta, hows it going?" Goku said, worried. Vegeta looked away. "I'm...fine..Anomynous was really..easy." Vegeta said slowly, still very injured from his fight. Goku sighed. "Hey Vegeta...I need to ask you something...Is Anomynous that strong?" Vegeta nodded. "Hey listen Vegeta, I know your hurt and all so I guess I better be going..." Goku said, starting to walk out the door. But Vegeta said something before he could go. "Wait Kakarot...there's something you must know about Anomynous..." Vegeta mumbled weakly. Goku turned around curious."What about Anomynous?" Vegeta was quick to reply. "He's....he's..." Goku had enough of watching Vegeta like this. "Listen,..I got to go...you need to save your strength.....well, wish me good luck." Vegeta nodded. Goku contined to walk out the door. "Hey Kakarot." Vegeta called. Goku looked at him. Vegeta continued,"Beat..Freiza for me.."  
  
Goku walked towards the waiting room. "What did Vegeta mean by 'Beat Freiza for me'? Did he mean that...Anomynous is actually...Freiza?" With a purplexed expression on his face, Goku made his way back to the waiting room. There were only 2 people remaining in that room, which agrrivated Goku alot. It was only him and "Anomynous." Goku hated this. He would ask right now. He had had enough of wondering who Anomynous was. Goku walked up to Anomynous. "Who are you? Are you Freiza?" Goku asked seriously. Anomynous looked at him. Anomynous said,"Well, Goku,...you read me like a book. Yes. I'm Freiza. It's a pleasure seeing you again. But I'm afraid I'll beat you in the finals. Just like I beat Vegeta..." Goku was overcome by rage. He absolutely hated seeing Freiza again. "You.." Goku said harshly. All of the sudden, Goku realized thats exactly what Goku said in his dream....Shaking off the horrible thought, Goku said,"Listen Freiza,..I dont know why your here or how you came back, but listen..I will defeat you. Just like last time. Just face it. Everythings going to be the same. I'll beat you,..just like last-" Freiza interrupted before Goku could finish. "Aww," Freiza said,"But this time its very different. You have no idea how strong I've become. This time, I will defeat you. Well, I have to go. See you in the final round." And with that, Freiza simply walked away.  
  
There was only about 10 minutes left of the intermission and Goku didn't know what to do. He kept walking up and down and in circles. He was absolutely bored but ofcoarse he wasn't too bored. Not when he had Freiza in his mind. Goku began to think once again. "Man,...what should I do? Freiza seems so confident...but why? Did he train? Is he somehow stronger than before? But how...whats his secret? And I mean even when Vegeta has grown alot stronger than when he last met Freiza..Freiza still managed to gain the upperhand on the fight and ended up winning. I hate this...I'm so worried about Vegeta but yet I know I should be thinking about the fight.." Goku was very annoyed. He hated having so much on his mind when he knew he should be concentrating on something else. Goku sighed. He knew he had 5 minutes left before the final fight. Before he would have to end up fighting Freiza...  
  
Goku all of the sudden remembered the day before. About all he could think about was winning the tournament. About how he wanted to win the trophy and how he wanted to win to be known as the strongest and to burn up his "sayin desire." He thought about the dream that he had the night before. He thought about the hard training he had to go through. And last but not least, he thought about Vegeta's last words before going out of the room,.."Beat Freiza for me..." Goku knew what he had to do. He had to win. With a fire buring in his heart, and his pride fresh in his mind, he set out towards the ring that he would soon fight one of the hardest fights of his life.  
  
Freiza walked beside him as they both walked toward the ring. The announcers voice soon echoed through the stadium. "Ladies and Gents," the announcer said,"I'm glad to announce the final round! Fighting in this corner is Goku. Goku's a great fighter who I've seen before in many tournaments. He's in the finals again this year and I'm very excited to see him fight again in such an important match. And here we have Anomynous," the announcer continued while gesturing to Freiza,"I've never seen him in a tournament before but he sure is a great fighter folks. He just breezed through his fights. Its a pleasure to see these two great fighters compete for the win. And lets have the Final Match of this tournament begin!" Goku and Freiza both stepped on the ring. Goku got in a fighting pose. "So, lets begin this fight." Freiza nodded and took off his black robe. "Alright. Lets begin."  
  
Goku and Freiza both charged at eachother at the same exact speed. They both started punching and kicking eachother rapidly. Goku knew that Freiza had gotten better, but Goku had no idea he had gotten this better. They continued punching and kicking eachother. Goku decided that it would be a perfect time to do a ki blast. Goku smirked. "Ka...me..ha..me..ha!!" Goku fired the beam towards Freiza, but suprisingly Freiza reflected off with his hand! Goku gasped. Freiza smiled. Goku growled under his breath. They both continued their fight. Static lighting circled around, signalizing their extreme power. Goku only knew that he had the advantage. He knew that he hadn't even turned to a super saiyan yet, and that Freiza already looked as if Goku was a challange. After realizing this, Goku calmed down alittle, but was still tense.  
  
All of the sudden, it hit him. He knew a perfect way for Freiza to lose some confidence. Why didn't he just turn into a Super Saiyan? He knew how much Freiza hated Super Saiyans and besides Goku was planning to be a Super Saiyan anyway. Goku grinned. "Well, Freiza. I guess since your so confident of beating me, maybe I should turn this fight to the next level." Goku immediately started powering up. Freiza smirked. Even though Freiza knew deep down inside that he could beat Goku easily even if he was a Super Saiyan, Freiza still cringed at the sight of Goku. Freiza terribly hated those days back on Namek and liked to avoid thinking about it as much as he possibly could..But seeing Goku with aqua blue eyes and spiked golden hair just brought back the terrifying memory.  
  
Namek was on the verge of exploding...Goku flying off telling Freiza to live with the shame...Freiza couldn't take it..he fired a blast to Goku..but Goku fired one back... Freiza shuddered at the memory and tried shaking it off. But he knew now if the memory was in his head he couldn't take it out. It was like a broken record,...it kept playing over and over....Goku finished powering up to Super Saiyan. Goku went into a fighting pose with new confidence. "Alright, lets start again." Goku said, disturbing the silence that filled the stadium.  
  
Goku was very confident now with his Super Saiyan powers. He knew there was no way Freiza could win. Goku and Freiza charged at eachother and continued to kick and punch eachother rapidly. Goku blocked Freiza's punches easily, but what suprised Goku was that Freiza could block Goku's punches too! Goku was cautiuos about this new discovery. "Man,...Freiza's really fast..as fast as me! I guess he has grown alot stronger than last time...but I know Freiza's hiding something from me...I know he's stronger than he appears to be,..I better keep my guard up.." Goku thought clearly. Goku knew now that since he knew that Freiza was hiding his strength, Goku would now take the advantage. Goku charged at full speed to Freiza and punched him really hard in the stomach! Freiza howled with pain. Freiza was hurt enough for Goku to do another attack. Goku used hyper speed, and went in back of Freiza. Then, Goku kicked Freiza in the back! Freiza collapsed on the floor with pain. Freiza tried to get up, but the pain was too much to bear. Goku smiled. He knew he could win this fight no problem.  
  
Freiza managed to get up, and went into a fighting pose once again. Freiza himself knew that Goku wasn't fighting with his full power. "This is so ridicules...why can't I beat Goku?...I know he improved, but I didn't know he'd improve this much..oh well. I'm not fighting with my full power yet either.." Freiza thought, and then grinned. Goku got in a fighting pose too. "Why is Freiza smiling? Is he holding back his power too? hmm...maybe it's time we both used our full power.." Goku thought.  
  
Goku charged up to Frieza and cried, "Ka..me..ha..me..ha!!!" Freiza dodged it easily again. Goku growled under his breath. Freiza smirked. Freiza then charged at Goku and then both of them started doing different ki blasts at eachother. Freiza easily dodged all of them, but Goku just merely missed them. Goku was suprised at this sudden change. Freiza smirked once again.  
  
Goku had had enough of trying to figure out how strong Freiza was. "Hey, listen Freiza...I was just thinking..why don't we make this fight more intresting?" Goku said. Freiza nodded. "And how will we do that?" Freiza replied. Goku smiled. "Well, I know your not fighting with your full strength. I mean, I'm fighting with my full strength either..but hey, why don't we? I think it will make this fight more intresting..dont you think?" Goku answered seriously. Freiza nodded. "Alright then," Freiza said. "Let's go.."  
  
Both Goku and Freiza started powering up. Goku charged up to Super Saiyan level 3, and Freiza powered up to the fullest potential he ever could. Both fighters had bolts of lightning shooting around them. The whole stadium shook from their powerlevels. Even though Goku didn't want to admit it, he couldn't beleive how strong Freiza was... Freiza smirked. He knew he could win this fight. "I'll win this fight with no problem..that monkey can't possibly beat me now..after all, I made a wish to the dragon to be the strongest being in the universe.." Freiza thought. Goku looked over at Freiza. "Alright Freiza..lets go. No stops this time.." Goku said, getting into a fighting pose. Freiza grinned maliciously. "Alright...prepare to be beaten by the strongest being in the universe!" Goku frowned, but smiled again. "Where have I heard that before?" Goku said, grinning at the memory of what happened on Planet Namek. Freiza frowned.  
  
The battle began once more. Goku threw fast punches at Freiza, but Freiza had no difficulty dodging them. At this, Goku was very surprised. He thought Freiza would be some easy push over..especially since Goku was at his maximam power...On the otherhand, Freiza smirked. He knew he could defenitely defeat Goku with ease.  
  
Freiza laughed. "So..not so confident now, are you Goku? You know as well as I know that you can't beat me..especially since I have the advantage..I told you this fight would be different then on Namek.." Freiza said tautingly. Goku muttered under his breath. Then, Goku had a shocking thought. "What if he's right?..What if I can't beat him? Frieza has gotten alot stronger over the years...I can't believe he's gotten this far...But I won't give up..I have to do this.." Goku thought painfully. Frieza and Goku then did a variety of kicks and punches to eachother. Goku then gathered alot of his energy and then punched Frieza as hard as he could. But,..Frieza dodged the atatck! Giving this advantage, Frieza then punched Goku very hard in the head! Goku landed on the ring very hard. Frieza smirked. Goku tried getting up. but couldn't because Frieza put his foot on Goku's back.Goku howled with pain. Goku struggled to get up, but he knew there was no use. Goku stopped struggling, in fear that Frieza might hurt him even more if he continued. Frieza laughed evily. "Really, Goku. You thought you could defeat me? Well, that's a laugh...actually,..your no better than Vegeta was...I think you should give up before you get seriously hurt..." Goku didn't know what to do at that moment. But then, like Goku does when he's always in the toughest situations, Goku had an idea. Goku put his fingers on his forehead and did his Instant Transmission. Frieza was quite astonished that Goku had managed to to get away from him. Frieza, getting quite agrrivated from underestimating Goku, turned around and tried to find Goku. But before Frieza could react, Goku did a ki blast to Frieza! But, suprisingly, Frieza stopped the blast from hitting him!  
  
Goku eyed Frieza suspiciously. Goku didn't know why Frieza hadn't deflected the blast away from him yet. In a quick seocnd, Frieza shot the blast to Goku! It hit Goku head on! Goku, fortunately, wasn't hurt enough to fall to the floor, but Goku was severely injured.  
  
Goku noticed that Frieza had the advantage. He also noticed that Frieza had no diffculty at all blocking Goku's attacks, but Goku had extreme difficulty blocking against Frieza's attacks. For this, Goku was very cautious. He knew that Frieza would try with all of his power to defeat Goku. Goku got into a fighting stance to again continue their fight. Goku tried to figure out how to do a direct blast to Frieza without Frieza noticing it. But, that, seemed almost like an impossible task. Goku didn't give up his pride. He knew if he could beat Frieza if he tried hard enough. After all, it was Goku that defeated Frieza all of those years ago...Goku knew that he could do it again. "But...the fight with Frieza was so long ago...Frieza's speed and fighting technique has changed..It seems as if he's gotten stronger..way stronger...but I know I could beat him..I just have to think.." Goku still kept his confidence. But then a plauging thought circualted through his head. "But..if I can beat Frieza..then..why didn't Vegeta beat him?.."  
  
Frieza knew that Goku was losing confidence. And Frieza knew, with expierience, that if a Saiyan loses his confidence and ego, their fighting would be sloppy. At this, Frieza smirked. He knew Goku was making the same mistake as Vegeta did. Goku frowned as he saw Frieza smirk. He knew that smirk too well,...it meant that Frieza either had some pleasing thought on his mind, or he found out a disadvantage that Goku had. Knowing this bit of information, Goku kept his guard up. There was no way he would let Frieza win..because if Frieza defeated Goku..then..all was lost.  
  
Vegeta lay down very still on the hospital bed. All he could think about was what was going on in Goku and Frieza's fight. Even though Vegeta would never admit it, he actually cared about Goku. This, ofcoarse, he would never see because his pride was too strong.  
  
Vegeta couldn't see their fight, but he knew that the battle was a very fierce one. He sensed Frieza and Goku's powerlevels. What suprised Vegeta the most was that,...both powerlevels were exactly the same! But one was slightly less powerful..Fearing that it was Goku, Vegeta made an attempt to get up. But the stinging pains from his fractured bones made Vegeta lie down again very quickly. Vegeta hated being helpless like he was..and what made him really furious was the fact that it was Frieza who had caused Vegeta's injuries...it was Frieza who had killed him all those years ago on Namek.. it was Frieza who ruined his life by making him his servant..and it was Frieza who destroyed what Vegeta used to call home. Vegeta really hated Frieza and how he had lost to him....Vegeta thought about getting up, but remembering his attempt earlier gave him second thoughts. Vegeta soon reazlized that all he could do now..was wait..  
  
Goku kicked Freiza but missed causing Frieza to gain advantage yet again in the situation. Frieza punched Goku in his stomach then kicked him! Goku stepped back in pain. Once again Goku got in a fighting stance; ready to begin. Goku all of the sudden disappeared and reappeared behind Frieza. He was about to punch, but quickly Frieza disappeared!! Goku growled under his breath. Goku flew to the air once he sensed Frieza in the air as well. Frieza punched Goku, but Goku disappeared..then Goku punched Frieza, but Frieza, too, disappeared. The two warriors continued the rally of disappearing for a short amount of time. Goku flew towards Frieza with alarming speed. Goku punched Frieza in the stomach twice, then did a kamehameha. Frieza, slightly stunned by the two punches, regained his composure and dodged the blast that Goku had blasted.  
  
"Man!...I had no idea Frieza would be this strong...I can't believe that Frieza has lasted this long...I dont think I could..win.." Goku thought, fearfully. Then, terrorising thoughts filled Goku's mind. Goku all of the sudden remembered the day before..how he had found the peice of armor in the forest..and how before he stepped onto his house after training, he had sensed a strong powerlevel..and he also remembered his dream how Frieza said "I will win..." in the end of it...With these new clues in Goku's mind, Goku finally peiced it together. Frieza had made a wish to the dragon to be the strongest in the universe! That's was why he couldn't beat Frieza..that was why he was having trouble catching up with him...Obviously knowing that Goku finally figured it out, Frieza said,"So..you finally figured it out? It took you awhile...but anyway, now that you see that you can't beat me, why don't you just give up so I can annihilate this pathetic planet?" Frieza sneered. Goku frowned. "Listen Frieza.." Goku started,"I will never give up on this fight..the whole world is depending on me and I won't let them down!..So, you can see Frieza..I will not let you win.." Frieza merely grinned. "Oh, so we have a confident fighter? Well, you won't be confident for long..." And with that, Frieza smirked and laughed. Goku got in a fighting stance; prepared for whatever Frieza was going to do.  
  
Frieza then rised more higher into the air. Then, Frieza put one arm up. "Destructo..." Goku was shocked. Before Frieza fired it, Frieza smiled evily. "..Disk!!" The beam shot towards the ground at extreme speed. Goku tried dodging it, but the blast was too fast! It hit Goku head on! Goku fell hard on the already damaged ring floor. Goku lay there; unmoving. Frieza laughed at this. "Look at the confident fighter now!...I told you you were going to lose..but no, you wouldn't listen to me..You monkeys were always the stubborn type." Frieza leered. Goku groaned with pain. Goku's right arm was brutally wounded. No matter how hard Goku tried to get up, he had no achievement. Frieza could only beam with pleasure. He loved seeing the fact that Goku was hurt...Frieza noticed that Goku's powerlevel dropped tremendously...Frieza smirked malevolently.  
  
Vegeta clutched his ribs to try and ease the pain. But it didn't help. Vegeta could sense that Goku was very hurt. Vegeta strived to get up, but the sensation from his ruptured bones was way too painful. "I..h-have..to tell..Kakarot..that..Frieza is just..playing..around..with..him..t- that...Frieza's..going..to..conceal.his power..until Frieza gets a really...great..a- advantage...I..have..to..tell..Kakarot..before..Frieza..kills..him.." Vegeta thought anguishly. Vegeta lay down in the bed, hoping that some miracle could cause him to have the strength to get up. But, he knew that the miracle would never come...but Vegeta never gave up hope..maybe..someway..Vegeta could get up..  
  
Goku lay on the floor completely helpless. With every passing second, Goku's right arm became more and more hurt. Even Goku knew that his powerlevel was dropping, and he feared that he might lose. Goku struggled to get up, and finally did. Goku grasped his right arm. Frieza smirked. "So, are you ready to begin again? Or you don't want to fight me because your hurt.." Frieza taunted. Goku frowned. Without saying another word, Goku charged towards Frieza. Goku tried kicking Frieza, but Frieza ducked with astonishing speed. Frieza smiled. Goku knew Frieza was up to something...but he didn't know what. Frieza then kicked Goku really hard in his right arm! Goku cried out in pain as he realized that his right arm became more injured. Frieza grinned malicely. "Goku, you've really dissapointed me. I thought you'd be far stronger. But, I guess I was wrong. Oh, I have a little suprise." Frieza smiled. Goku looked at Frieza. "What?" Goku said madly, not wanting to have any more "suprises". Frieza replied quickly. "Well,..I'm not even at my full power yet.." Goku gasped. "Your not?..." Goku asked, shocked. Goku added,"Your bluffing! There's no way you can't be fighting at your full power...there's no way.." Frieza crossed his arms in delight. "Well, think about it Goku. If I was at my true power, and I asked the eternal dragon to be the strongest, don't you think I would've beat you by now?" Goku thought about what Frieza had just said. "...He's right..If he had been given the power to be the strongest,..he would've finished me off by now..Now what?..I need some miracle to help me win.." Goku thought. As if reading Goku's mind, Frieza said,"Well, your right about one thing. You do need a miracle.." Goku mumbled under his breath.  
  
Vegeta had had enough. Vegeta was sick and tired of not really knowing what was happening in the battle. But even though Vegeta had the desire of getting off the hospital bed, he knew he couldn't. But distant thoughts raced around in Vegeta's head. Thoughts about Frieza killing Goku and taking over the universe...and maybe Vegeta would have to be Frieza's slave again...With these thoughts in his mind, Vegeta once again struggled to get up. He knew he had to. He had to go see if Goku was alright... and he had to warn Goku that Frieza would get him really hurt, then finish him off...With this new rage in his heart, Vegeta slowly sat up; ignoring the sharp pains that spread around his whole ruptured body. Vegeta got up and staggered across the room to the door. He opened the door and looked down the hallway to see if the coast was clear. Noticing that the whole place was deadly quiet because everyone was watching the fight, Vegeta limped down the hallway. He couldn't think of anything else besides Goku...Vegeta noticed that he was almost where the waiting room was...  
  
Frieza punched Goku and Goku punched Frieza. The rally of punches continued for about 5 seconds when Frieza amazingly stopped. Frieza thought,"Hmmm...maybe I should do something to make this fight more intresting..." Goku realized that Frieza was yet again up to something,..but he didn't know what...  
  
By this time, Vegeta made it to the waiting room. Clutching his arm and limping, he made it to the egde of the room where he saw Goku and Frieza in the air. Vegeta got shivers up his spine when he knew that Frieza was up to something...he knew he was because of that unruly, taunting smile of his...  
  
Frieza smirked, noticing Vegeta from the corner of his eye. "That's it!", Frieza thought,"I know a prefect way to make this fight more intresting...and for me to get a great advantage so I can finally finish that monkey, Goku, off! I'll simply fire a blast to Vegeta, and ofcoarse, since Goku cares about him so much, he'll block the blast from hitting Vegeta! It's a prefect plan.."  
  
Frieza then put his hand up, as if doing a ki blast at something. Goku had no idea what Frieza was going to do,...but then,..Goku noticed that Frieza wasn't doing the ki blast to him,..he was doing it to someone else...Goku looked over to where Frieza had his hand targeted on. It was Vegeta!! Goku quickly ran towards Vegeta. Goku cried,"Vegeta! Watch out!" Vegeta soon realized what Frieza was going to do. He was going to do a ki blast at him!! Vegeta tried getting into a defensive stance, but his injured arms prevented that action. All Vegeta could do, was look in terror.  
  
Frieza fired the blast, but Goku was soon over at the other side of the stadium to where the blast was intended to go. The blast almost hit Vegeta when.....Goku blocked it!! A cloud of smoke covered the stadium...  
  
Frieza smirked. "The plan is working just the way I planned it..now, Goku will be all hurt and he won't stand a chance against me now...And finally,..I'll get my revenge.." Frieza thought happily.  
  
The smoke still covered the stadium. In some parts of the stadium, the smoke had floated away, but there was no telling if Goku was alright...Vegeta growled under his breath. He couldn't believe Frieza had almost blasted him...and Goku got in the way! Vegeta didn't want to admit this in any way,..but..he was actually worried about Goku.  
  
The smoke finally started to drift away..Vegeta squinted his eyes to see through the dark,fiery smoke,..but had no such success. Finally, after 5 minutes of anticipation, the smoke drifted away..Goku was still alive!! But, he was very very wounded...his left and right arm were both severely hurt..Frieza laughed. "Nice move, Goku...sure you managed to save Vegeta, but just look at yourself! Your not even a challenge to me...But, oh well. I might as well kill you now.." Frieza said, smoothly. Goku got into the best fighting stance that he could, (despite the fact that he was hurt) and got prepared for whatever Frieza was going to do. Frieza flew towards Goku and started punching rapdily. Goku dodged all the punches with immense difficulty and then started punching and kicking too. "Well, well, Goku...you amaze me..Even after I injure your both arms, you still can keep up with me.." Frieza said. Goku smiled confidently. "Well, I guess when you fight for those you care about, it kindof strengthens your fighting technique.." Vegeta watched with intense intrest. "Why is Kakarot so confident?...Especially in his condition...Kakarot..what are you up to?" Vegeta thought, frowning as he watched the fight some more.  
  
Goku kicked Frieza and punched. Suprisingly, both attacks hit Frieza! Frieza staggered back in suprise. Frieza frowned. Goku smirked confidently. Goku continued punching and kicking and, again, all of the attacks hit! Frieza crosses his arms angrily. "Just because you got lucky and hit me with those pathetic punches and kicks, doesn't mean you'll beat me.." Frieza replied, frowning immensely. Goku continued to smile, and didn't say anything. Then, Goku spoke up. "Isn't it kindof funny how the outcome is turning out? I mean,..I beat you in Planet Namek, and I'll beat you again.." Frieza continued to frown. What's happening?, Frieza thought,"I'm getting beat my that monkey...I thought I was supposed to be the strongest!..." Goku could tell Frieza was thinking something unpleasant. "Hey Frieza," Goku said,"I thought you said 'this time would be different'. After all, 'you are the strongest in the universe' right?" Goku crossed his arms tautingly. Frieza grunted under his breath.  
  
Vegeta watched as Goku planted some more attacks, such as ki beams and power blasts. "Curse you Kakarot...always finding a way to be stronger than me..why is it that you always find a way out of things?.." Vegeta thought as Goku continued his all out assault against Frieza.  
  
Frieza, getting tired ot this very quickly, tired to block the punches. But, he couldn't! Goku was too fast! Goku smiled. "What's wrong Frieza? Having a hard time keeping up with a 'monkey'?" Frieza frowned again.  
  
Goku and Frieza did an assortment of ki blasts to eachother. Frieza, obviously getting annoyed, punched Goku the hardest he could manage. This, however did no damage to Goku what so ever. "Nice punch..." Goku said. Frieza was really intriuged by this. Why would Goku call an ineffective punch, a "nice punch"? Frieza knew this either meant that Goku was really confident and the best Frieza could do were damage-less punches, or Goku was playing with him. Frieza, who was tired of this, kicked Goku in the stomach and punched him in the face! Goku took the kick, but dodged the punch, elbowing Frieza in the face. Frieza gasped with pain, but wouldn't let this little annoyance give Goku the advantage. Despite the excellerating pain, Frieza attempted to kick Goku again, but Goku dodged it once more. Goku decided to do an energy wave. "Ka..me..ha..me..ha!!" Goku yelled quickly, not giving Frieza any time to try and block it. The blast hit Frieza! Frieza fell on the ring floor. Frieza got up and charged towards Goku. "This is so unbelievable!...I wonder why I'm not beating this monkey with no problem..hmm..I used to have the advantage! What happened?..." Frieza thought as he continued charging towards Goku. Goku flew to the right of Frieza and prepared a ki blast. He fired it and it hit Frieza! Since alot of attacks and punches had hit Frieza, Goku had the upper advantage. Frieza feared that with this sudden advantage, Goku would win.  
  
Goku smiled conidently again. But then, grew very serious. "Hey Frieza.." Goku said, grabbing Frieza's attention. Goku continued,"I think this is it..I should finish this fight..." And with that serious statement, Goku raised his hands in the air. Frieza watched suspiciously. Then remembered,...back on Namek, he had seen Goku do this before..it was the Spirit Bomb! Frieza smirked uneasily. "That's a nice blast Goku, but you need time to gather the energy..and by then I would've already destroyed you.." Goku smirked back. Then, Goku's spirit bomb was already the size of a 50-story building!! Frieza was shocked. "But..how?..." Frieza managed to whisper. Goku continued to smile. "Hey Frieza..." Goku replied, he added,"Live with the shame..." Frieza turned away,...remembering that was what Goku said before he defeated him on Namek...Goku fired the blast!!! He put every but of his energy into the blast! The blast hit Frieza! Finally, Frieza was gone. Goku sighed, relieved that finally Frieza was gone. The announcer, even though he was too shocked to say anything, screamed,"And our champion, is Goku!!" The whole crowd cheered and graffiti overtook the stadium. In the background, there was a band playing a cheerful song. Goku walked toward the waiting room to where Vegeta was standing. Goku smiled at Vegeta. Vegeta could only look at Goku. Vegeta had to know something. "Kakarot...tell me something.." Goku nodded. Vegeta continued,"How..did you find the strength to defeat Frieza? Before you blocked that blast that was intended for me, Frieza was beating you...how did you all of the sudden take the advantage?" Goku smiled. "Well,..remember how I was in the smoke for acouple of minutes?" Vegeta nodded,anticipating the rest of the answer. Goku added,"Well, I thought about how Frieza hurt you when you two fought..I wanted to get revenge for hum hurting you.." Vegeta looked away. "But..that still doesn't make sense..-" Goku interrupted,"Well, I fought with my feelings..I fought for you, so I guess thats how I found the strength.." Vegeta nodded, finally understanding how Goku beat Frieza the way he did.  
  
Goku walked out into the ring to collect his prize money. Goku looked at the sky. He felt two familiar ki's approaching. He realized that it was Goten and Gohan. "Hey dad! Did you win?" Goten cried, joyfully. Goku smiled and nodded. "Hey dad..",Gohan said more seriously,"We felt an evil ki on the way here..what was it?" Goku looked at Gohan, then replied,"It was never ending wrath.."  
  
A mile from where Frieza was defeated, 2 villians were talking. "I guess it's my turn.." Cell smiled evily, and grinned at Frieza. Frieza nodded, and laughed. "Oh, and beat Vegeta and Goku for me.." Frieza smirked. Cell nodded. "Dont worry...I will.."  
  
The End...Or is it??  
  
!--  
  
A:link{color:red;text-decoration:none}  
  
A:visited{color:red;text-decoration:none}  
  
A:active{color:yellow;text-decoration:none}  
  
A:hover{color:yellow;text-decoration:crosshair}  
  
-- 


End file.
